Star Trek Drabble
by Angelycious
Summary: This is just going to be a bunch of conversation chapters between Spock and Uhura. It isn't in any linear time line or anything. In fact it jumps around quite a lot, so sorry about that. But I post as I think of them, but you should be able to tell by what they say, where they are in the time line and what not. Please R&R!
1. Love

"Spock?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love you."

"Mhmm"

"Spock?"

"Mhmm?"

"Do you love me too?"

"Mhmm."

"Spock?"

"Mhmm?"

"I love your ears."

"Mhmm."

"Spock?"

"Mhmm?"

"I'm pregnant."

"That is nice."

"Spock?"

"Yes?"

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Nyota."

"Spock?"

"Mhmm?"

"You are such a liar."


	2. Sorry

"Nyota?"

"Spock?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry what?"

"I'm sorry for assuming that you were unwilling or incapable of understanding the extent of my emotions, simply because-"

"Because what?"

"Because you are human."

"Yes, I am human, but that doesn't mean you are allowed to hold that against me."

"I'm sorry."

"Stupid Vulcan."


	3. Mind Meld

"Are you asking me to sleep with you?"

"No."

"Because this feels like you're asking me to sleep with you."

"I assure you I am not."

"Pity."

"Nyota."

"Sorry, what are you asking?"

"It is called a mind-meld. Our thoughts will become one. Memories, emotions, thoughts, all will be one."

"How long will it last?"

"Only but a moment."

"But it will feel like forever, am I right."

"Indeed. Are you ready?"

"Guess so."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh, my god, Spock."

"Nyota."

"Thankyou."


	4. Prove it

"I do love you Nyota."

"I know you do Spock, I just..."

"You want me to prove it?"

"That would be nice actually."

"How should I do so?"

"Oh, I can think of one or two ways."


	5. Dinner Date

**As requested by Guest.**

"Is there something I can help you with, Uhura?"

"I was wondering if you have had the chance to review my essay?"

"Which one?"

"The one I wrote about the five distinct dialects of the southern Pelakin female tribe of Luma-Vega?"

"Of course. You will receive your marks in the next several hours."

"Oh good, its official then."

"Excuse me?"

"I am officially out of your class now."

"Indeed, you are, but I fail to see why you-"

"Hush, I wasn't finished."

"Then please continue."

"I thought you might like to join me for dinner."

"…fascinating."


	6. Nothing

"Spock!"

"Yes?"

"I warned you!"

"You have warned me about many things, Nyota. To which do you refer specifically?"

"I refer... to this!"

"Oh."

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

"Shal-svitan-zherka-bosh i'khaz'el."

"You mispronounced Svitan."


	7. Cadet

"Spock?"

"Yes, Cadet?"

"Cadet? Were back to Cadet now?"

"Indeed, we are inside the academy. It would be inappropriate of me to-"

"Oh, shut it. No one is going to find us in here."

"Be that as it may, it has no influence over my decision to-"

"..."

"Nyota."

"Much better, I'll see you after class Spock."

"Yes, Nyota."


	8. Good Student

"Did you seriously just tell the administrator that I am a 'good student'?"

"I fail to see why you are offended."

"I'm offended because you know damn well that I am more then just a good student. I'm a great student! Excellent! Top of my class! Best linguistic apprentice you could ask for!"

"This is true. You know it is."

"So do you! So why are you only telling people that I am a good student instead of a great one?"

"I wish to avoid the appearance of favouritism."

"They know i'm the best. Don't you think they might suspect something is up if you aren't praising me?"

"I hardly think so."

"Argh! You and your 'I never praise'. Give a girl some attention once in a while."

"If that is your wish."

"What are you-"

"..."

"Um..."

"Better?"

"Better."


	9. Chocolate

"Care for some Chocolate?"

"Excuse me."

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter, Spock, I was talking about the sweet."

"Yes, I am aware."

"I'm sure you are. Do you want some chocolate though?"

"Is it sugary?"

"Oh, I actually don't know. Maybe?"

"Then I will have to decline. I am in no mood to indulge at present."

"That's right, sugar is like alcohol to Vulcan's isn't it?"

"Indeed."

"Right, then guess what we're doing tonight?"

"I assume you are going to enlighten me either way."

"We're going to this great little candy shop I know down on fifth."

"If you are attempting to ask me to effectively "get drunk", then again, I shall have to decline."

"Awe, come on Spock. Learn to live a little."

"I will live quite long enough, thank you."

"Party pooper."


	10. Banned

"Can you believe him?"

"Is there a problem, Nyota?"

"Yes there is a problem, Spock. _Captain_ Kirk, in all his wisdom, has banned me from my quarters!"

"I don't understand."

"No, you don't understand! I don't understand!"

"I will go and speak with him immediately."

"... no, Spock, wait. Don't worry about it. I'll just stay here for the night."

"Nyota, I really don't think that-"

"Oh come on, Spock! What else am I going to do. The _Captain_ doesn't listen to anyone when he's like this and I haven't spent anytime with you in... the scamp."

"Nyota?"

"That's what he's up to!"

"Nyota, I believe I am out of the loop."

"Oh, I could just **kiss** him!"

"No you shall not."

"Oh, sorry, Spock, I guess my mind ran away with me a little there."

"Care to enlighten me, Nyota?"

"What? Oh, right, yes. Well, you see. Earlier today I was talking to Ensign Paderis about not getting to spend anytime with you in weeks. Well, complaining really and I think Kirk may have overheard me because it wasn't long after that, that he banned me from my quarters. He was trying to help."

"I see."

"So, can I stay?"

"I believe we have no other choice. If the Captain orders it to be so, then it simply must, be so."

"I love you, you know that right?"

"Indeed, Nyota."


	11. Sick Day

"Nyota?"

"I'm still here, Spock. Just relax."

"I _never_ get sick."

"I know, Spock, I know."

"It just does _not_ happen."

"Shhh, Spock. I know."

"What are you doing?"

"Mmm, I'm reading."

"What are you reading?"

"Haha, why do you want to know?"

"I need to keep my mind occupied, Nyota."

"Are you trying to say, you're bored?"

"Perhaps."

"Okay, well I'm reading _A History of Linguistics._"

"By Mahara Niolti?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I met her in a holo-program once when I was studying. Lovely woman."

"Yes, I'm sure she was."

"Read to me?"

"You want me to read to you?"

"Yes, please."

"Well, alright, but you have to promise to go to sleep."

"Mmmm, promise."

"The history of Linguistics is a difficult subject to broach. When on the occasions that I have been asked to talk at length about it, I find difficulty in expressing my meaning in words..."

"..."

"Spock?"

"..."

"Spock?"

"..."

"Goodnight, my love."

* * *

**Hey there, readers! This message is just to let you guys know that I now have a Twitter account that I use for Fanfiction (mostly) so if you guys wanted to follow that, I will be posting news about upcoming chapters and stories. You can find the link to my twitter on my profile.**


	12. Can I

"Can we-"

"No."

"You didn't even-"

"No."

"Are you going to-"

"No."

"Can I-"

"No."

"I'm going to-"

"No."

"I hate you."

"No you don't."


	13. Birthday Present

"What did you get me?"

"Am I to assume that you are inquiring about your birthday present?"

"Yes, you are to assume that I am inquiring about my birthday present."

"Then to answer your inquiry. You shall simply have to wait until tomorrow."

"You haven't got me anything yet, have you?"

"As a Vulcan, I cannot lie. So instead I am going to walk away."

"Spock!?"


	14. Love and Support

"Would you have changed your mind about the enterprise if I hadn't asked?"

"Why are you asking now?"

"I need to know, I need to know if I would have been here to support you."

"No."

"No? You wouldn't have changed your mind?"

"No, no I do not think you are a nuisance."

"But that's not what I-"

"You were thinking it. It's written all over your face. You are like an open book, Nyota."

"Sometimes I just think that you don't like having me around, I mean... You never tell me about how you're feeling and it just really hurts."

"Come here... The reason I do not tell you, is because I am unable to understand it myself. I first must find clarity, in all things, before I can include you."

"Have you ever thought that I could help you find clarity?"

"The thought had never occurred to me, no."

"Spock, I promise to help you in all things, but you have to let me in, okay?"

"Okay, Nyota."


End file.
